Talk:Raynor's Raiders
Terran decals: These are customizable.We are exploring various 'customizable' traits with those decals, though nothing has been nailed down for sure yet. When we do, I'll make sure to keep everyone updated. Karune. 2008-05-23. StarCraft II Unit Update: Baneling. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-05-25. References Succession Box Shouldn't the factions in the SuccessionBox be connected to each other? Raynor's Raiders actually fought against the UED, for instance. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:43, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Engineers/command officers Where is this information about the new Raiders being command officers and engineers coming from? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I got it from a forum . Maybe the information wasn't so accurate after all ...... Andra2404 14:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) In regards to "proof," I think the current concept is a bit extreme. I would think that the duck test would be enough to determine a Raider's role-many of them look the part, talk the part and act the part. Any refusal and by the same standards, we could say that anyone whose role isn't explicitly stated and only looks like an individual of a certain profession would have such info removed. Which might be good in some marine categorizations, but not as a general rule.--Hawki 14:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Logo Why is the Board Game icon "more official" than the more recent version from the Blizzard website? Is it not acceptable to view the Board Game icon as the Brood War-era version? And I'm not talking about the colour (which we don't have anyway for the grand majority of other icons): the shape has noticeable changed. - Meco (talk, ) 21:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Good point. I've reverted the core image, but also kept the BW one.--Hawki 22:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Tumar Who is he? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 13:56, September 7, 2010 (UTC) From the beta files. Same source as Lhassir.--Hawki 14:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Battlecruisers in WoL I think the idea of Breakout taking place after Maw of the Void makes no sense. I just can't see why nor how Raynor would raid a highest-security dominion prison after striking an alliance with Valerian, using the Dominion battlecruisers. Besides, after the Maw of the Void Raynor is (story-wise) supposed to immediatly proceed to Char, since Valerian's fleet was already gathering there ("everything is motion to begin the final act"). Breakout just doesn't fit into the timeline, if it occurs after Maw of the Void: why would Raider's all of the sudden go all the way to New Folsom in order to free Dominion dissidents and spectres, if Raynor has already temporary delayed his plans of overthrowing Mengsk in favor of de-infesting Kerrigan? The fact that Breakout could be played after Maw of the Void is simply an example of game mechanics: for instance, I once played Whispers of Doom after Maw of the Void and atched the new broadcast after the end of this mission, which featured Kate's interview with Valerian and Raynor still says "Great. Now I've got two of them to worry about". But even if we ignore all the above fact, the idea of Raynor posessing Dominion battlecruisers during the raid on New Folsom still makes absolutely no sense. XEL 18:16, December 25, 2010 (UTC) No, it doesn't make sense :) That's part of the issue with Wings of Liberty; you can play the storyline almost anyway you want. You can have Raynor going from joyful to sorrowful to joyful again. It's what you give up for a choose-your-own-path flexible write-up. I think it might be best just not to mention how many battlecruisers the Raiders had in this article (at least prior to Maw of the Void); it's part of the canon policy to avoid that type of conflict. (If you're not sure, or sources conflict or are unclear, just don't put it down.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:45, December 26, 2010 (UTC)